


Bloomington

by Godareyoudismiss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godareyoudismiss/pseuds/Godareyoudismiss
Summary: She was pretty, her hair tied up in a messy, yet sophisticated bun as some wild curls fell upon her face. Red lipstick painted the lips that had smiled at her just a minute before and the round shape of her face was slightly sharp as well.She was beautiful, and just by the posture with which she stood and the confidence on her eyes, she was clearly aware of it.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way associated with ASOIAF nor the movie Bloomington that inspired this. 
> 
> The characters do not belong to me.

Silence ruled in the small office she found herself in, with nothing too special to really catch her attention, a simple desk stood at the center of the office, where some papers were neatly tucked into a pile at a corner and a laptop rested open at the other. There were some pictures of the campus hanging on the walls, of the students and professors that used to attend and some books on the shelf that stood behind the director’s chair. She sat straight, quiet as she waited for the Director to finish up her inscription so she could go wander about the campus, getting familiar with the classrooms she was to attend as well as the doorms she would be sleeping in. 

‘ I’m going to write you into Baratheon's class.’. Director Reed's voice caught her off guard but the gentleness of it saved her from being startled. ‘ his class is prerequisite for anything else, is that okay?.’. Her reply only a short nod and a soft smile. ‘ you still want to do a double mayor?.’

‘ yeah.’. but before she could elaborate more on her reply, a soft knock was heard from the door before a short brunette walked in, not waiting for permission to do so. Sansa could only starte. The brunette sending a cheeky smile her way before turning her attention to the Director. She was pretty, her hair tied up in a messy, yet sophisticated bun as some wild curls fell upon her face. Red lipstick painted the lips that had smiled at her just a minute before and the round shape of her face was slightly sharp as well. She was beautiful, and just by the posture with which she stood and the confidence on her eyes, she was clearly aware of it.

‘ the 209 syllabus. Can I just leave it with you?. ’ Her voice was gentle, if slightly teasing, a fun ring to it as she spoke with the same confidence of her stride. The paper hanging on her hand was quickly receive by the Director and his eyes ran quickly over the list written on it. A surprised huff scaping his lips.

‘ longest waiting list in the entire department again, I don’t know how you do it Tyrell.’ His voice was incredulous as much as it was amused. He didn’t seem surprised at all, Sansa noted, and the woman, professor, looked as satisfied with herself as one could be. She just smiled, stealing one more look her way before leaving again.

‘ do you have any question for me?. ‘ the director’s voice brought her attention back to him, he was looking at her with a gentle smile and patient eyes. She shook her head slowly. ‘ alright, here’s your schedule for the fall and a copy of your student manual.’

She took both files as they were offered, tucking them securely against her body and stood up to leave, a soft ' thank you.’ Leaving her lips. Her hand had already reached the knob when his voice called out to her again.

‘ I have to say, my wife and I were both fans of your show, we never missed an episode!. ‘ she would be slightly irritated by the comment had his voice not carried the gentle tone he’s had the whole morning, instead, she just smiled politely and nodded.

‘ that’s very nice of you to say, thank you professor.’ At his smile, she turned the knob and left the office.

The walk to the dorms building was shorter than she expected and she was glad when the girl behind the counter smiled at her welcoming and accepted her papers without much questioning. Her chipper voice loud amidst the quiet lob as she readied herself to show her to her room. 

‘ my name’s Lisa, if you need anything at all, just tell me, If I’m not in class myself, I’m at the front desk until 10pm.’ She smiled reassuringly as they walked down the corridor on the second floor. Sansa merely nodded in gratitude, not truly having much to say. ‘ alright! This is your room, do you need any help to find your classrooms?.’

‘ no, thank you... ‘ her reply lingered in the air as she paced around the room, spacious enough for her and her stuff, a comfortable ring to it. She turned with a smile, polite as always, to the girl still standing on her door, a hesitant look on her face. Sansa just waited in silence, for the words the other was about to say.

‘ you know, it’s pretty hard for a freshman to get a room like this one... ‘ there was something on her voice that Sansa had a bit of trouble placing, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow as she waited. ‘ or any student, actually.’ And there she got it, the accusation, as if Sansa was doing them wrong for having a decent room. The redhead let the silence linger, staring at the other intently with piercing blue eyes and the girl coughed lightly, as if suddenly conscious of the awkwardness on the air. ‘ right, well… I’ll leave you to it, of you need me, you know where to find me.’

‘ I know, thank you.’ Her voice a little more friendly than the smile on her lips. She saw the other leaving, her eyes following until she was out of sight before she moved to close the door. The sigh rhta left her lips was tired, long and heavy, with the promise of a long year ahead of her.


	2. Day two

The first day went off easily enough, finding her classrooms hadn’t been as difficult as she had expected it too and the classes, whilst a bit long, were interesting. Ignoring the obvious stares of classmates and professors alike was the tiring part of it all, but she was an expert at it already, having grown in the spotlight. 

After finishing her last class of the day, she walked at a slow pace down the halls, making her way out the building to go to her dorm to get some reading done before taking a shower and going to bed. She came upon a paper for a study group, the list having four names on it already and she shrugged, this was much easier to get to know some classmates and maybe make some actual friends. Sansa signed her name up with a tired smile on her lips before walking out. 

The next day started out just as uneventful as the first, she made her to her classes perfectly in time, taking notes with polished handwriting and undisturbed attention. The only thing that could stand out was the meeting of the study group, today being the first. Sansa didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she was actually nervous, walking down the corridor to the room the University had opened for the study groups. 

She found it easy enough, the name of the group platered on the door on a name tag large enough for people to see, and she walked in without much of a knock, surprised to see that they were all already inside. She smiled friendly enough to all, muttering a soft _' hi.’_ Before moving to the free chair left for her. They all looked friendly enough, though it was not hard to notice their lingering stares anyway. 

‘ hi! I’m Jayne, welcome to our study group!.’ The girl in front of her sent her a welcoming smile, with white teeth and warm eyes. Sansa smiled back, thankful for the welcoming though it was difficult not to notice the subtle nudge she gave the girl sitting right next to her.

‘ right, I’m Shae.’ And though there is a smile on her lips, is nearly not as friendly as Jayne’s was. Sansa smiled back nonetheless.

‘ I’m Sansa.’ But her words are quickly met with a soft _' yeah, we know.’_ From one of the guys that was yet to introduce himself. Sansa chose to ignore him.

‘ is physics going to be your major too?.’ Jayne asked quickly, clearly deciding to ignore the other as well, and Sansa could only send her a grateful smile. She shrugged softly.

‘ hopefully it will be the second.’ She paused a second before clarifying. ‘ I’m registered as English Lit for now.’

‘ this must be quite the change for you.’ The comment coming from the very same guy Jayne had so kindly tried to shut up. He was looking at him with curious eyes, greedy for information.

‘ sorry?.’ And she wasn’t sure, really, what made her address him, maybe in doing it so he would relent but there was no such luck.

‘ from working on that show for so long.’ He shrugged, trying to appear interested but she had seen this before so she waited. ‘ I mean, did you even get a chance to go to school at all?.’ he was leaning now, against the table to look at her closer, and poor Jayne, bless her, tried to chastise him, get him to quiet down. Sansa decided to go back to ignore him, turning her head back to her book and the at the two girls.

‘ did Baratheon said if the midterm was going to be multiple choice?.’ She asked to them, catching the relieved smile on Jayne’slips and the smirk on Shae's. The guy, for his part, seemed to have taken the clue.

‘ it sure will, the guy can’t read.’ Jayne popped up, amusement on her voice and at this Sansa smiled.

‘ yeah, unlike **_Tyrell_**.’ Sansa’s ears picking up the name instantly, she remembered the brunette on Reed’s office, with cheeky smile.

‘ I heard she makes you spell everything out.’

_‘ who’s Tyrell?.’_ The question out of her lips with easy, curiosity settling down on the pit of her stomach. Sansa didn’t know what made her so interested but she wanted to know.

‘ she teaches the 209 syllabus, Abnormal physics.’ Shae was the one to answer, clearly enjoying a chance to gossip.

‘ It’s actually a pretty good class.’

‘ I think I saw her once.’ Sansa said softly and shrugged. At this, Shae’s face lit up.

‘ _she sleeps with her students_.’ She said conspirationally, her smirk still in place. ‘ and when the school finds out they all disappear mysteriously.’

‘ I heard they found a body on the trunk of her car once.’

‘ Pod!.’ Jayne exclaimed, sounding terrified by the idea, before letting out a soft huff. ‘ they don’t vanish.’

‘ they probably just leave the school.’ Pod, the quiet guy sitting next to her continued, sending an amused smile to Jayne.

‘ Have she ever tried to do that to you?.’ She asked with a brow up, looking at him rather amused herself. Sansa wasn’t sure how the conversation got to this but Pod only shrugged and shook his head.

‘ I heard boys aren’t _really_ her **_thing_**.’

‘ I heard she does both.’ Shae adds nonchalantly, writing something down on her notebook.

‘ I heard she’s a vampire.’ And just a Jayne finished, Sansa couldn’t help herself but laugh. Now that was just ridiculous. Jayne smiled at her, shrugging at her own comment.

‘ I heard she’s in the witness protection program because her father was in the mob.’

After another round of laughter, Shae finally looked up from her book, having tired herself with the gossips it seemed. ‘ guys can we go back to this, please?.’ And they all just nodded, looking down at their owns books to start taking notes.

The study session went quiet enough after that, with the occasional question about the show from the guy she decided to ignore forever. Her eyes only leaving her book to ask some study relate question to the other three. 

That night, after shower, she rested on her bed, phone in hand and glued to her ear as she spoke to her mother, who sounded far to worried as she asked numerous questions.

‘ are you eating enough?.’ ‘ have you made any friends?.’ ‘ are they nice to you?.’ ‘ do they make fun of you?.’

‘ mom, I'm quite alright, it's just that… ’ she sighed frustrated. ‘ there's nothing they want to talk about but the show.’

‘ they don't know you yet, honey, that's all they have to talk about.’ Her mother’s voice was soothing, soft as she tried to comfort her but Sansa just let out a puff of air, frustrated. 

‘ they don’t know each other either, and they don’t have any problem talking about anything else.’ A yawn left her lips as she finished her sentence, she was tired. Exhausted after a day full of studying and stupid comments about her former job. At leat, she had a bit of fun during the study group meeting. ‘ I’ll head to bed now, mom, I’m tired, talk to you soon, okay?.’

‘ Okay honey, get some sleep, and keep the spirits up, they’ll see you for who you are soon enough. I love you.’ After a short goodbye from her and a soft 'i love you' she hung up, ready to catch some sleep. It was Wednesday tomorrow but class were off for the day, the director seeing fit to host a “college party” for the students to get to know each other.


	3. Day Three

She woke up early the next day, ready to start off properly with a nice bath and a nice breakfast on the little café close to the dorms that was usually lonely in the mornings. She stayed there the remaining of the morning catching up on some reading and checking her phone for new messages, the get together meant to start right after lunch.

It was the beeping of her phone that pulled her out of her reading, the alarm going off on it and showing on the screen. It was already past one so the gathering must be starting now so she got up, quickly packing her things and leaving. According to Director Reed’s, it was mandatoring to be there and she had also kind of arranged with the girls of the study group to meet there. 

It didn’t took long to find them, walking down from the dorms to the open area where everything was organised. She reached them in no time and after a quick hello they continued walking side by side to the get together. 

‘ so this is what a college party is supposed to look like?.’ She asked softly, an amused smile reaching her lips. It’s not that she hasn’t been to any party ever, but Hollywood party were much more glamorous and not nearly as friendly. The girls laughed friendly. 

‘ _not exactly_ , but yes.’ Shae’s reply was quickly followed by a suggestive wink and Jayne by her side rolled her eyes before explaining.

‘ she means to say that yes, when they’re planned by the institute, this is what they’re meant to look like.’ 

They kept walking in silence after that, picking up a drink (alcohol free, much to Shae’s displeasure) Only making small comments every now and then until they found a place to stand and talk Sansa was a bit surprised to notice she was actually having a good time, both girls were friendly, though Jayne more than Shae and they talked about things that had little to nothing to do with the show she used to be on. 

Miss Tyrell was standing not too far from them when Sansa spotted her, talking to another professor she hadn’t met yet. She looked beautiful today as well, her hair tied in a loose ponytail with soft curls falling on her face. Her clothes, though still professional, showed just how younger she was compared to the others teachers. A white blouse, loose on her frame with the top three buttons undone, a black blazer that matched the trousers that hugged her body just right enough to not be inappropriate. Sansa couldn’t help but stare, something about the other drawing her attention. 

‘ hey could you come with? I need to check on something?.’ Shae’s voice brought her back, her eyes landing once again on the other two but Shae’s question wasn’t directed at her and she could see the reluctance in Jayne’s face at leaving her alone, Shae on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind. ‘ what? She’s gonna be okay, come on.’ Jayne sent her an apologetic smile and left with Shae leaving her there, drink in hand. 

As she looked back on the teacher’s direction, she found her eyes already on her and she couldn’t help but smile into her cup, taking a sip to cover it. From afar, it seemed like Miss Tyrell wanted to come to her but was quickly interrupted by another teacher, eager to speak to her and Sansa sighed, looking around with a bored expression and after a while of standing there she decided to take a look around.

She wasn't sure what part of the campus she was on, had walked a good fifteen minutes just looking around absentmindedly, taking a sip of her drink every now and then until she realized the cup was empty and the music couldn’t be heard anymore. She sighed softly, resting against a close wall and placing the cup on the low wall closer to her right. She closed her eyes and stood there taking in the cool air of the afternoon.

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there with her eyes closed but it felt like a long time until soft footsteps could be heard and a melodic voice forced her to open them again.

‘ why are you _hiding_ here alone instead of being with friends and enjoying the get together?.’ It had to be just her luck that such melodic voice belonged to none other than **_Miss Tyrell_** , who was looking at her with bright brown eyes and a cheeky smile, _too open, too friendly_. Sansa could feel a blush starting to form, the heat running up to her face and painting it a light pink.

‘ I'm not hiding...’ she replied, slightly embarrassed at being caught so distracted but the professor in front of her just hummed, not even bothering to hide her amusement.

‘ I see...’ the words smooth as they left lightly colored red lips and suddenly a hand was stretched out in front of her, reaching out expectantly. ‘ **_Margaery Tyrell_**.’ And Sansa be damned if the name wasn’t as pretty as the professor herself. 


	4. Day Three - Part two

‘ Sansa Stark.’ She said softly, taking the offered hand into her own, squeezing lightly not wanting to let go. Her skin was soft, smooth and warm to the touch, it sent a bolt of electricity up her spine and through her body but the other just smiled a smirk that seemed to never leave her lips. 

‘ ah yes, _the famous one_.’ The smirk still firmingly in place, she looked as if she was having fun and Sansa shrugged, unbothered. 

‘ so are you, _from what I’ve heard_.’ And the daring quality that her voice adquire only fueled the other’s amusement, clearly shown on her face. She looked stunning.

‘ _really now_? And what have you heard?.’ Sansa looked away for a second, suddenly ashamed of her words and regretting them instantly. She shrugged again.

‘ stuff… from my friends.’

‘ stuff… from your friends.’ Margaery said softly, drawing each word slowly, mockingly. She was waiting for her to elaborate and Sansa sighed.

‘ yeah… that I should stay away from you.’ Her words loaded with challenge, daring the other to say otherwise but Margaery only smiled cheekily, the twitch of her lips seducing her with ease. Sansa felt nervous, her heart starting to beat more rapidly each second.

‘ maybe you should listen to what they say then.’ And her answer was even more delicious than any refusal could’ve had been. She was rendered speechless, her cheeks starting to take on a color that softly resembled her hair. She wished for this moment to end and to last forever at the same time. ‘ I’m only joking Miss Stark, I’m pretty **harmless** as you can see.’ Her voice followed soon by a soft laugh, the spark on her eyes ever present. 

‘ right… of course… yeah.’ Never had she felt more embarrassed in her life, the red on her face only growing stronger. ‘ I… I should go back to… to the party.’ She heard the other hum lightly whilst nodding her head slowly, agreeing with her even though she made no movement to let her pass nor to walk there herself. 

‘ you should… though it is a shame…’ she sighed lightly, exaggeratingly so. Her eyes staring at her with such an intense interest that Sansa felt more nervous by the second. ‘ I hope I’ll be seeing you more though… around campus, of course.’ Margaery smirk growing a bit larger as she finished speaking. 

‘ I… yes...’

‘ okay then, come on Miss Stark.’ Margaery continued, as Sansa seemed to had run out of words for her to speak. Everything only adding to the professor’s amusement. ‘ wouldn’t want you to miss the best of the party.’ But as they started walking back to the reunion area, Sansa couldn’t help herself but think that the best part had already passed and she had made a complete fool of herself.

They parted ways as they reached the gathering area on the campus, more students seeming to have appeared while they were gone, most of them opting to catch a few more hours of sleep or reading before coming to the get together. Sansa sighed, feeling suddenly dried out and tired. She wondered if it would be wrong of her to leave so early as only two hours had passed since she got there in the first place.

The idea thrown out the window as she caught sight of one of the guys from the study group. The nice one, Pod, and she decidedly made her way to him to at least have someone to talk to before heading back to her dorm.

The rest of the party went fast enough, at least the time she managed to stay talking to Pod before leaving, and it wasn’t even that he didn’t made for good conversations, because he did and he was friendly all the time as well. It was more that she was completely exhausted and with a certain professor relentlessly on her mind. She couldn’t focus for the love of God and the poor guy deserved a better conversation partner than her useless self. Someone who definitely didn’t spend a good portion of the interaction searching for someone else with their eyes.


End file.
